My exhusband
by louise 99
Summary: All she wanted to do was destroy the man that she loved the most. Little did she know that that same man loved her as dearly and was ready to die for her. Would revenge be the perfect key to awakening their impossible love again? I don't own Inuyasha.
1. Revenge

_**My ex-husband**_

**Chapter 1: Revenge**

"-Welcome home Madame. Is there anything I can do for you?"

I rolled my eyes, almost throwing my suitcase in the hallway before he hurried up and took it away from me. I made my way inside ten million dollars antique villa. My eyes immediately narrowed when I spotted a picture hanging on the facing wall.

My head snapped in the direction of the two maids who were staring at me, almost frightened by my presence. Good, they should be afraid.

"-Remove that picture at once." I ordered coldly. They immediately rushed towards said destination and removed the offending site from before my eyes.

I made my way towards the stairs, anger still seeping inside of me from the picture I just saw. I spotted my brother going down said stairs, smiling widely at me.

"-Sister! You're back! I missed you so much!" He yelled before hugging me tightly. I returned the hug lightly before letting him know that it was time to move away. Almost ashamed of his sentimental display before the gathered servants he smiled shyly, a healthy blush making its way towards his cheeks.

However his smile did not last long as soon as he heard what I had to say. My voice resonated loud in the vast hallway, startling all the servants and making my own brother back away a few steps away.

"-May I know why his picture was still hanging there on my walls? Did I not give you the instructions to burn all what is related to him? Why did you not obey me in my absence? Or did you think that one year away was enough to make me forget that I am the absolute mistress of this house and that my word is the law?"

Silence resonated after my cold words but I did not care. I was absent for a while year and the servants had to know that I was in charge. I was not to be underestimated. My words were to be taken with full consideration. So how did he dare to greet me with his picture hanging on the wall? The picture of that animal?

My brother was the first to recover from the shock. His head fell downward and my lips curled upward. Good, he knew now that I was serious.

"-I am sorry, I thought that since you were in that picture you wouldn't want it to be destroyed." He murmured, his eyes never meeting mine.

I huffed while taking the first step up the stairs. Without replying, I moved up until I reached the second floor. I then casted a quick look on the whole people who were still waiting or my orders.

"-Call my lawyer, and do not disturb me for anything else." I simply stated before moving away towards my bedroom.

Once inside, I closed the door behind me and leaned on it. My eyes scanned the whole space in front of me. Everything was the same, everything just as I left, however there was something different, something bitterer.

I smiled coldly, sitting on the edge of my bed. Maybe it was me who was bitter, maybe it was me who changed.

I shook my head, letting my hair get free from the pins that fixed it against my skull in a painful bun. It fell over my shoulders like black satiny curtains. I passed my hand in it, silently staring at my reflection in the mirror just in front of me.

….I was back.

One year ago I thought I would never be able to sit on this bed again but there I was, doing that same exact thing. One year ago I ran away, I was a coward or maybe I did not have the heart to get my revenge.

…but now everything was different. Now I was going to make him pay for what he had done to me. I was going to make him wish he never met. I smiled again, my hand falling to my side. I got up and went to my closet. I had left all my cloths here, my jewelry, my accessories, my shoes, everything…

I opened it and my eyes were greeted by my entire past wardrobe. I laughed ironically as I examined my old cloths. How prude was I to dress like that? This dress for example showed absolutely nothing of my curves while that one almost touched the ground in its length. Ridiculous. What was I thinking? Dressing like a nun?

I huffed again and was about to close the closet and order it burnt when I spotted a shirt, a white shirt hanging under one of my dresses. My heart suddenly picked up speed as I touched it with my hands. It was his favorite shirt.

I gulped, my hands never ceasing their motions on it, as if they were trying to regain memories of him, of his touch, his scent…

My eyes widened as my brain registered my weakness. Was I succumbing? Was I beginning to become weak even before starting to become strong?

As if burnt my hands let go of it and I closed the closet with enough force that made the glass if the window shake. I placed my hand on my heart, willing it to stop his absurd acceleration. My eyes immediately hardened. I had a mission to accomplish, a man to destroy.

I smiled in satisfaction. Yes, I would destroy him, I would make him beg. He would not know what hit him until it would be too late.

I was startled from my thoughts when someone knocked on the door. I took a deep breath before willing the person to come in.

"-Welcome home Madame. I heard that you asked for my presence. How can I serve you?" My lawyer asked, smiling quietly, as if he knew why I had invoked him.

Of course he knew, everyone who knows me would know why I came back.

"-Hello Naraku, I want to talk to you about someone. And please, don't call me Madame, I am not married anymore."

His grin widened maliciously. Oh yes, of course I knew that he was evil, but he was also the best, and having the best will enable me to fulfill my revenge till the end. Maybe one year ago he used to intimidate me but now, well now he was just a way that I would use to get what I want.

"-And what shall I call?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, his eyes holding mine for signs of weakness or maybe intimidation.

I had none.

"-call me Miss Kagome. Now let us talk business. Tell me what exactly I can do to make that man lose everything he still has."

My lawyer furrowed his brows, feigning an innocence he obviously did not have.

"-And what man are we talking about Miss Kagome? I do not understand you?"

I smiled, sitting on the edge of my bed. His eyes followed my movement, curiosity obvious in them. He should have noticed by now that I was different than before, much more different. I crossed my legs together, allowing my skirt to rise considerably. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, his face failing miserably to hide how effected he was.

I knew I was now much more beautiful than before. Oh yes, and I would use that to get my revenge. My body was also a tool I was willing to use, maybe for later if necessary.

"-Naraku, I thought you were smarter than that. I am talking about my ex husband… Inuyasha Taisho." I spat the name with such hatred that my hands trembled. However, I immediately regained my composure and grinned maliciously.

My lawyer stared at me before clearing his throat, trying to hide his discomfort, or maybe something else. My lips curled upward for a moment before I immediately regained control. I knew I affected men that way since I changed my whole appearance, from a simple girl to a seductress who was not afraid of showing as much of her body as necessary.

"-of course, " he replied, his eyes never leaving his, but now I was able to see the change in the way he was looking at me, I was able to see the difference I invoked in his perspective in my person. Good, no excellent. If I was able to impress Naraku into silence for a few minutes, then I was strong enough to destroy the man that I once loved more than life and that I now hated more than death.

"-I have all the information you need." He continued.

* * *

I lay in my bed, my eyes staring at the ceiling. My life was empty. Sometimes I wondered why I would bother to even wake up. I took a deep breath and was about to get up when the girl on my side rolled over and hugged from behind, kissing my neck tenderly. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensations.

Sometimes when your life is empty, it is better if you fill it with primal needs that would distract you even for a few moments from the dark and empty world you live in.

I rolled her over so that I was on top of her and buried my face in her neck, kissing the flesh that I found there. Her nails dug in my back as she moaned my name. God I was such a mess, bedding a girl just to get a release I desperately needed.

But soon, I stopped thinking and lost myself in her wonderful body. I played her as I wished and she allowed me to do as I pleased. My hands went everywhere, explored all the places that only a husband should touch.

I soon got bored and ordered her on her stomach. She was more than happy to accept, finally pleased by the fact that I was to end the physical need that burned within her. She screamed again and again my name as I mounted her and plunged inside of her so deep. Sweat fell from my forehead down my neck, all the way dampening my hair. I needed that, I needed the release.

I picked up my pace, desperate to get there. She thrashed under me while I forced her legs apart even more, my hands sneaking to her front, cupping her breasts and toying with them. She buried her face in the pillow, her fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly.

We were close and I could feel it, so close and then we were there, together. She screamed my name to the heavens while I grunted her name and fell next to her, my eyes wide open, hers too. We lay there in silence, none of us speaking. She was the first one to recover as she sat up slowly, wincing and clutching the cover on her chest.

Yeah right, as if she needed that modesty now after all what we had done. I hated hypocrites like her, hiding her body after letting me mount her like an animal.

"-Who's Kagome?" She finally asked, her vast green eyes staring at me. I rolled my eyes while getting up and trying to find my discarded cloths. I finally managed to find my pants and was putting them on when her voice resonated again, this time more determined.

"-Are you even aware that you just screamed 'Kagome' while you were still inside of me you jerk? Who is she?"

I moved to my shirt, doing quick work of buttoning it. I did not have to answer that question.

"-answer me!" she shrieked, getting up and moving towards me all the while still wrapped in that ridiculous white cover of hers. I just touched everything she had to offer, inside and out and she still had the audacity to claim innocence and modesty?

"-isn't that the name of your ex-wife?"

I ignored her and sat on the edge of the bed, putting my shoes on. I was late enough, I had to go to work and she was distracting me with her stupid questions.

"-Inuyasha!" She exclaimed. This time, I looked directly at her.

"-Yes, this is the name of my ex-wife. Her name is Kagome. What does this have to do with you?"

Her beautiful face darkened with anger as she glared at me.

"-You just screamed her name!" she yelled, her glare getting more intense. "Were you thinking of her while fucking me? Is that it?"

I smiled coldly, my eyes never leaving her green ones.

"-always…" I murmured loud enough for her to hear and low enough to keep it as a twisted secret of mine. Her mouth fell open in surprise before she slapped me hard across the face. I didn't even flinch; I just took it with happiness. I deserved this, I deserved this punishment.

"-You're sick! She left you and you still envision her in other women! You should go to a doctor!"

She got dressed and made her way towards the door, cursing lightly all the way. As she was exiting the door, her last words got through my defenses.

"-You are pathetic."

I believe I am. As soon as she was gone I collapsed on the bed, my eyes staring at the ceiling again. One year ago she left without letting me explain myself. But what was there to explain? I don't know myself what happened that night. I don't even know how I was in that bed in the first place but who would believe me? Who would believe that I loved her and that I would have never cheated on her when they found me in the same bed with her best friend, both of us naked and without any memory of the previous night?

She left me. It was over. And even if we met again, I was sure that she would look the other way. I was pathetic in my love for her. My only hope were those stolen moments of pleasure when I could pretend that the woman beneath me was her…always her.

* * *

"-Really?" I laughed, my eyes twinkling with hatred and excitement. "Are you sure?"

Naraku nodded, still reading his file.

"-Yes Miss Kagome, I am sure. His company is not as steady as before. Since you two have divorced, he is going through a lot of financial troubles, that's why he will try this evening to make a partnership with the businessman Kouga Takashi in order to have enough suppliers for is next big project. As my sources say, this project would help him regain his equilibrium in the market."

I furrowed my brows, taking another inhale of my cigarette. We were studying this file for two weeks and Naraku had discovered that that man's company was going through a really hard time.

"-so you mean…" I started, taking another inhale, "that if this partnership with Kouga Takashi doesn't work, he won't have what he needs to launch his project?"

My lawyer nodded, his eyes watching my movements.

I sat back, my eyes focusing on the papers I was holding.

"-Good, that's very good." I answered, watching my fingernails for a moment. "That's excellent." I continued as a small smile crept to my face. I want you to arrange it so that I get invited to this party tonight.

-of course." Naraku replied before excusing himself. I sat there alone, inhaling what remained of my cigarette, ignoring the way my hand trembled without my control. I was going to meet the man who destroyed me tonight; I was going to see him, to smell him, to touch him, to be near him…

My other hand gripped its shaking twin and forced it on my lap. I was not allowed to shake, I was not the same innocent girl that I was when he married me, the girl who fell in love with me so greatly, so deeply, so strongly, so blindly…

Oh no…

I smiled, getting up and opening the door of my office. I spotted the maid that was cleaning the big salon.

"-where is my brother?" I asked coldly. I felt fear radiate from her as I addressed her. She stumbled and stuttered with her words, clearly intimidated by me.

"-Where is he?" I ordered this time, not asked.

"-I would call him at once Madame." She murmured before hurrying towards the stairs. God how much I hated those servants, how much I hated this house, how much I hated everything that was around me. A small smile crept to my lips. Maybe I hated myself too. Now that was an amusing thought.

"-you called me sister?"

I turned around and came face to face with my younger brother. I smiled.

"-We are going to a business party tonight Souta, I want you to be ready at eight. Please dress formally.

-a business party? But…"

His questions were immediately cut by my frown. I glared at him, angry that he would question my intentions.

"-Your place is not to ask such questions Souta. Go and get dressed. You will accompany me without questions. I do not have time for your nonsense."

I turned around, not wanting to see him anymore when his words froze me.

"-what happened to you Kagome? What have you done to yourself?"

I closed my eyes for a second before reopening them.

"-prepare yourself. Be ready at eight." I simply repeated before going back to my office. His words had absolutely no effect over me. I had plans for my ex-love, and no one, no one would stop me from getting my revenge.

I poured myself a drink, trying to calm my nerves. Whiskey would help me relax a little, would warm my now very cold hands and would numb my acing heart. What a divine medicine alcohol was. I couldn't understand why doctors didn't recommend it.

"-a bunch of fools. " I commented loudly before taking my first sip.

"-exquisite taste…the taste of revenge."

* * *

It was a very boring party, and that was the least that could have been said. If that Kouga was not essential for me right now, for the survival of my company, I would have left from the first moment I stepped here. Hell, I would have not come at all.

I looked at my watch for the hundredth time that evening. It was now ten o'clock and that jerk was still chatting with those young women in the corner. What a womanizer, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

I was stuck in a group of females myself. They were all chatting rather happily, from time to time touching my shoulder a little longer than necessary, or giving some hidden comments about later in the night.

I took a deep breath. After all, I was known for being one of the most playful bachelors in the city since my divorce. Some women understood that all what I needed was quick sex and they were fine with that. If not, well, I'll end up with a hard slap across my face.

I flicked my jaw at the memory and finally excused myself from my group. I could see the looks of disappointment in those women's eyes. I sent them a flirtatious smile that promised them that the evening was not over yet then made my way towards Kouga.

If the wolf won't take the bait than I would take the bait right to him, I thought as I reached his side. As if noting my impatience, he excused himself from the others and walked with me to the cocktail table.

"-So Mr. Taisho, I heard that you are interested in a partnership with me." He said, his blue eyes boring holes into mine. I smiled, returning the stare.

"-You know that I am working on a huge project right now, and if the project succeeds, which it will, we would be able to get millions of pure profit.

-what are the risks?" he shot back. I was ready for that question. After all, I was a businessman and that was a classic one.

"-You can never shine if you don't take risks. Stay safe and you will stay where you are. Be my partner and you won't regret it."

He took a deep breath, his blue eyes scanning the crowds before he answered.

"-I'll give you my response in one week Taisho. This is big; I need to consult my other partners. This decision is not mine to take.

-I understand." I replied and was about to continue when my eyes landed on someone that made the words die in my mouth. As if sensing my sudden shock, Kouga's eyes followed mine and landed on the object of my stares.

"-Beautiful…" He murmured loud enough for me to hear as he moved towards her. I stay rooted in place, my heart beating loudly in my ears. She was back, and she was breathtakingly divine. Beautiful was not the right word to describe her; she was more than that, much more.

I watched from my position as Kouga took her hand in his and kissed it softly. I saw her smile, that smile that captivated me years ago, that smile that still holds me slave to her desires. Her eyes suddenly shot to mine and my heart made another painful jump. I gulped, my feet getting suddenly cold. And then they moved away, as if I didn't exist, as if I was nothing to her.

She scanned the remaining of the crowd with no interest before her beautiful eyes landed on Kouga. And she smiled to him, and I could see him staring at her, in her revealing red dress that hugged all the curves that I only knew, that dress that showed much more cleavage than necessary, that dress that stopped well above her knees.

And her hair, God, her hair had gotten taller, much taller; it cascaded down her back like a waterfall, a waterfall that I would die to bath in. And her face, those red lips that would invite any man to taste them, those lips that would drive a man towards madness.

And all that was revealed to everybody's gaze. My wife, my wife was the object of lust of all the men in the room, mainly Kouga who was by now holding her hand rather intimately, probably getting introduced to her, probably planning on spending the remainder of the night with her. Jealousy shot through me like the plague, immediately invading all of my being.

No, if she thought she could return one year later and pretend as if I never existed, if she thought she could have any man beside me than she was sorely mistaking. I would die before letting another man be with her. She was mine.

* * *

He was staring at us. Good. I smiled to Kouga, letting him kiss my hand softly. I pretended to like his touch so I leaned more towards him. I knew that all men in the room were by now looking at me, washing I would warm their bed by tonight. But they were strongly mistaking my intentions.

I did not care for any of them; I did not care for Kouga or any other man. No, I cared for that animal, for that monster that crushed my heart. I cared enough to make him suffer, to make him go crazy, to make him lose everything he has.

But I looked. I was not supposed to look at him, I was not supposed to meet his eyes, but I did. My heart almost left my chest and went to him but I quickly averted my eyes, making him feel unworthy of my stare. I quickly fixed a mistake that I should have never committed. I knew that I was weak but I also knew that I could be strong enough to hide my weakness.

I listened to Kouga as he introduced himself, and then he wondered how come we never met. I explained to him that I recently took over my late parents' business and that I only came back two weeks ago from abroad.

His intentions were clear. He was attracted to me and he made feel that attraction during the evening. He held my hand the entire time; he only gave his attentions to me while other women desperately tried to gain that same attention. And as the evening progressed, I sneaked glances at my ex-husband who kept his distance away from me, surrounded by women touching him whenever they could.

My face paled when I saw him smile at them, completely ignoring me. Why was my plan failing? Why was he not trying to talk with me, to find a way at least? Did he never even care to the point that even now; even when I am the most beautiful woman in this party he was still not interested?

I glared at Souta as I saw him start talking with him rather amicably. I saw Inuyasha put his hand on his shoulder, taping it like a big brother would. That fueled my anger. The monster was trying to disguise himself in a sheep. He was asking for it, I had to raise the stakes. He did not know that as he was laughing and having a great time, Kouga was slowly being wrapped around my finger. And when I would be done from him, he would never accept to be his partner.

The last idea brought a smile on my face. I put my hand around Kouga's arms and squeezed it. The businessman who was in the middle of a conversation stuttered slightly before resuming to my ultimate pleasure. Tonight I would make sure that Kouga would never ever forget me. I licked my lips in anticipation. Tonight, I declared war.

* * *

I liked talking with Souta, it reminded me of the time when I was with her, with my wife. I patted him on the shoulder. He was like a little brother to me and the only one who believed that I would never betray his sister. Too bad that Kagome did not have such faith in me after all.

"-So, how's your sister these days?" I finally asked him after moments of hesitation.

He took a deep breath and looked at her direction for a while before looking at me.

"-The girl that you are talking about does not exist anymore Inuyasha. Kagome is not the same anymore. She smokes and drinks all the time, and when she doesn't do that she spends her time talking with Naraku about who knows what.

-Naraku?" I asked, a little bit worried. She was drinking? And smoking? Why would she do that? She was the most innocent girl I have ever met, she was my angel. I sneaked a peak at her direction and my eyes darkened when I saw how she squeezed Kouga's arm rather provocatively. Blood boiled in my veins like magma when I noticed how she licked her lips like a common whore. That was Kagome that I knew, that was not her.

"-She really wanted to go to this party today." Souta continued, oblivious to his sister's indiscretion. "I think it has something to do with Kouga. She wanted to meet him specifically I guess.

-and why would she want to do that?" I asked him and frowned when he looked away. I gulped, afraid of the answer but I wanted to know anyway.

"-why would she do that Souta?" I insisted. His time, his eyes met mine.

"-for company." He mumbled.

"-what do you mean by company?"

Again he looked away, but this time, I didn't have to ask the question again; the answer came immediately.

"-She has changed Inuyasha. She's not the innocent girl that we all knew. She now likes to seduce men…"

Silence stretched between us. I did not ask any further. My heart sank and all the blood rushed to my ears, making them burn and causing the remaining of my body to freeze. Souta did not say the words but I understood them.

She was doing just like me, she was using sex as a distraction. But the difference was that she was my wife and the idea of another man touching her was enough to push me to murder. I loved her dammit! Whether she wanted it or not, whether she believed it or not I didn't care! No other man would ever lay a hand on her, I would get her back, I would make her love me and trust me again even if it took all my might to do that.

* * *

It was now approximately midnight and the party was almost over. I looked at Kouga who did not leave my side since I entered and smiled. He smiled back.

"-so, do you want to continue the night somewhere else?" he asked, "I know this great club where we can be more comfortable."

I laughed, looking at him with a small pout. Now that I think about it, it would be better if I made him want me so much before giving in to him. I would torture him to the point that he would be ready to do anything in order to bed me. And then I would ask him to let go of Inuyasha.

"-I am sorry Kouga but I am tired. Why don't we meet tomorrow?"

His smile faltered for a second before he caught himself.

"-of course." He murmured, kissing my hand and this time leaving the contact of his lips with my skin more than necessary. How pathetic.

I turned around and exited the building, Souta hot on my heels.

"-where is the driver?" I asked him as we reached the parking, our car nowhere to be seen. Souta stared at me for a second before replying.

"-I told him to go."

My eyebrows rose as I stared at my little brother as coldly as I could. Was it his habit to disobey me?

"-excuse me?" I asked, "And why would you do that?"

He simply shrugged, a small smile making its way towards his lips.

"-I didn't want him to wait us all night. It was uncalled for, especially when Inuyasha offered so kindly to drive us home.

-what?" I murmured angrily, my eyes darkening considerably. As on cue, I heard footsteps come near us and I felt the presence of someone behind me, so close. My body trembled slightly and my nose was assaulted by his cologne, the same cologne I loved so much to smell before going to sleep in his arms.

"-no." I stated, looking directly at Souta, not bothering to turn around although all my being wanted to.

"-it's dark." His masculine voice resonated behind me, making goose bumps rise on my skin. I mentally winced, feeling myself go weak but my eyes reflected nothing of my internal trouble. "And I promised Souta to drive you home. Don't make such a big deal of absolutely nothing, Kaggie."

My eyes widened and I could see Souta smiling at my childish nickname. I controlled my emotions again and turned around, coming face to face with my devil. My breath hitched for a second. He was not different; he was the same, just the same.

His eyes stared in mine before slowly and deliberately falling to my parted lips. I quickly snapped out of my stupor and gave him a fake smile.

"-do not address me as so Inuyasha Taisho or I would think that you are underestimating me. As for the other thing, I would prefer to ride with someone other than you."

The double meaning didn't escape nay of us, but we both chose to ignore it. It was Souta who finally broke the stares that we were exchanging.

"-Please sister, it's just a ride."

I had to accept. Refusing was a weakness, it would give him the impression that I feared him or that I was still weak in front of him.

"-very well. Get your car." I answered arrogantly, not even looking at him.

The ride was silent. I sat in the back while Souta sat in the passenger seat. Tension could be felt in the air. I simply ignored him and looked from my window. But I was not that strong. From time to time I would sneak a peek at him, the way his strong hands gripped the driving wheel, those same hands that held me at night.

That bastard, that cheating bastard. He used me; he just used me as a spare resource in case his money ran out. He only wanted me for my fortune. He never loved me and I only discovered this truth when I found him in our bed, naked, with my own cousin.

I suddenly felt the car stop. We were home and I didn't even realize it. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. Souta immediately went to the main gate. I was following him when suddenly someone gripped my hand and brought me back towards the car's hard surface.

The cold metal touched my bare back and I gasped as my front body collided with my ex-husband's muscular form. His strong hands gripped my arms painfully, rooting me in my place.

"-let me go this instance." I commanded, glaring at him. His hands immediately released me. I was surprised by his immediate obedience, impressed by myself when his hands grabbed my face and his lips slammed to mine.

I immediately struggled, refusing the contact, my body thrashing, trying to push him as far as I could. His hands still grabbing my face titled it upward forcefully as his tongue pried my lips open and plunged inside, exploring all what I had to offer.

My eyes widened, my hands trying to remove his from my face to no avail. His tongue lazily caressed mine, his teeth nipping my lips repeatedly. His body crushed mine on the car, and he pressed his knee between my legs, applying enough pressure to build an ache there, an ache that I had not had for awhile. His mouth finally left mine while I gasped for much needed air.

"-you bastard." I choked out as he moved away from me, wiping away my rouge à lèvres from his lips, a smug look on his face.

"-you bastard!" this time I yelled, moving towards him. I raised my hand and slapped him hard across his face, the sound of it resonating in the darkness surrounding us.

He made no move to stop me, no move to defend him but it didn't matter. I hated him too much to even notice. In a frenzy, angered that he still had such a control over me, angered that my body was traitorously humming for his I searched the ground and when I found it, I threw the little rock as powerful as I could on his precious Porsche car. The front glass shattered completely as I watched with satisfaction.

Eagerly, I awaited him to shout, to yell, to hit me, anything, anything to show me that I hurt him, anything to make me hate him even more.

He stood there in silence before walking towards his car and opening the front door.

"-see you later Kaggie." He simply said before driving off. I stood there for a few minutes before I heard my chauffeur's alarmed voice behind me.

"-Is everything okay Madame? I heard a loud crash! Are you okay?

-I am fine." I whispered, still frozen in my place. Why didn't Inuyasha get angry when I destroyed his car? Even a little?

"-are you sure?" he asked again.

And that's when I snapped. What was happening am I getting softer? Did that stupid kiss affect me? No, it cannot happen, it won't happen. I turned towards the man, hatred in my eyes.

"-I said I was fine." I replied coldly as I headed towards the villa.

Once inside my bedroom I sat on my bed in silence. I hated him so much that it hurt. That was the only truth in my life.


	2. The mistake

****

_**My ex-husband**_

Chapter2: The mistake

"_You bastard_!" Her voice still resonated in my ears, hurting my very soul. I pulled my now ruined car in front of my apartment but made no move to get out of the car. She had called me a bastard, she never did that because she knew, and she knew that I never knew who my father was.

It was hurting me, what she had become, what I had become. My head fell between my hands as I shook my head negatively, trying to get rid of all those thoughts. Why did she return? Couldn't she just leave me alone? Did she have to torment me as such?

I took a deep breath, removing my head from its previous position and leaning it on my seat. She was my wife dammit, divorced or not she was mine and she could not be for anyone else. No man beside me shall have her, never.

I took a deep shuddering breath. No, I was not supposed to car, I should not let her control me, I should not let her determine the course of my life. I closed my eyes, willing all my emotions to disappear.

And God that kiss, my heart whispered to my mind, immediately awakening my body. I dug my hands in my scalp, trying to literally remove the memory from my mind but it was futile. All I could think of was her sweet taste, her exquisite body, the warmth and completion I only felt with her, just her.

The ringing of my cell phone startled me from my thoughts. Guilty for having such thoughts about a woman who obviously despised me I flipped it open, not expecting the voice of her little brother Souta to be on the other line.

"-did I wake you up?" He asked obviously embarrassed. I smiled.

"-No, what do you want? Did something happen?"

His voice disappeared for a few seconds before he replied in a murmur.

"-don't give up on her Inuyasha, I know she loves you."

All words died in my throat at his confession. My heart gave a hopeful jerk that I immediately quenched. I should not build impossible hope. She was different, she hated me and I had the impression that she would not hesitate to hurt me. Long was gone my Kagome, my sweet innocent angel.

"-Souta…" I began, trying to explain to the young man the reasons that would make me want to get away from her but he did not leave me time to respond, his words hushed and immediate.

"-If you really loved her, you should at least give it a try, you don't have the right…

-I don't have the right?" I suddenly yelled in the phone, my temper flaring, my hidden emotions surfacing in the best emotion I could deal with: anger. "Do you have any idea what she has done? Not only she has slapped me but she has destroyed my car's glass. In addition, I was never called a bastard before by anyone who respected me even a tiny bit. She hates me so get over it Souta, I am not ready for her humiliation; I cannot take what she had done. It is over, it was over long ago and she was clear. I was a fool to try to convince myself that there was still something between us. Our love is dead, and I don't even want to revive it."

Out of breath, my eyes wide with emotion I snapped my phone shut, my hand immediately flying to my forehead, testing my sanity. It had only been a few hours since I saw her for the first time since that night and she was already driving me crazy.

"-stay safe Inuyasha, "I murmured to myself as I got out of my car, "Stay away from her."

* * *

I did not sleep well during the night. I kept trashing in the bed until I finally succumbed to the darkness that restored my body's energy. But even that darkness held his face near me. I could not forget what I had told him. Why did I call him a bastard when I knew that it was a touchy subject for him?

My eyes suddenly hardened as I got out of my bed. So what? Did I hurt his feelings? Good. That was my objective, my goal. I wanted him to suffer. How dare he kiss me like that? How dare he touch my body as if I was still his?

My hand went to my lips, angrily wiping away the invisible marks he had left on me. I whined in desperation when my mind replayed the heated kiss he gave me, when my body instantly responded to the memory.

I slowly sat on the bed, feeling adrenaline pump through my veins. In my nights of loneliness, I used to distract myself by replaying our special nights together in my head. And that alone was enough to make me hate him even more.

Because even after what he had done to me, even after what had happened, IA still craved his touch. I lay down, my hands doing quick work of untying my satin white nightgown. But tonight was different, tonight I could still taste him in my mouth.

I whimpered lowly, my hands descending over my body while I imagined that it was him, him and only him the one touching me. I imagined him as he hovered on top of me, his long hair shielding us from the exterior world. I imagined his hands traveling down my neck, to my shoulders and then to my stomach, deliberately skipping one of the parts of my body that ached for his touch. I imagined his mouth against mine; I imagined his tongue slowly exploring my mouth.

My breath became labored as I allowed my hands to follow the journey that his would make, him on top of me, driving my shy body to his pleasure. I trembled when I remembered our first night, our wedding night. I was a timid virgin and he was the play boy of the city. And yet, I loved him so much, I loved the way he was patient with me, the way he set a slow and gentle rhythm…the way he held me after and murmured sweet words in my ears…

My hands went up to my breasts, cupping them. I whimpered at the ache building because of his memory. I was strong and I hated him, and yet, for a year, I couldn't sleep at night without him, without his memory, without imagining his touch on my body, sometimes even trying to replace him with my own.

Sweat fell down my neck, all the way dampening my hair as I moaned for him, for his memory. In the morning I would pretend that it did not happen, I would hate him again, I would seek to destroy him again but now, now I was a lonely woman…and I needed him, a part of him.

My hands replaced his as I closed my eyes and succumbed to my dark fantasies. And as I came, it was his name that I breathed out in a mixture of pleasure and hatred.

* * *

"-So, did you enjoy yourself last night?" My brother asked me from the other end of the table. The spoon froze in my hand as my eyes widened and my heart accelerated. Was it possible that he knew that he was aware of the indiscretions I had committed last night in the confines of my bedroom?

"-You seemed to get pretty much along with that Kouga…" he continued, making me sigh internally in relief. Good, that I could deal with.

I looked at him with boredom as I resumed my lunch.

"-I did not ask for your comment." I replied, glaring at him. "Do not give an opinion that would not be appreciated. This is my lesson for you Souta."

He glared back, his hands clenching in fists, making my eyebrows rise in response to his silent defy.

"-I see, and this lesson is coming from someone who destroys cars in an almost nervous breakdown…

-enough!" my yell immediately cut him off. "You will not have your allowance for a whole month. Since you dare to question my actions than I will stop providing you."

He stood u in anger, his eyes boring holes in mine but I didn't back down.

"-I lost my appetite. Excuse me." He murmured in an almost inaudible voice before leaning me alone in the large dining room. I breathed deeply and looked around. I was alone, completely alone. Maybe I was a little bit harsh on Souta but he surely deserved it and I was definitely not regretting my actions.

"-call Naraku." I coldly ordered a servant. I needed to speak with him.

Half an hour later, we were sitting in my office, having a drink and discussing what had happened. As I told him about that animal's interest in me, his audacity to think that I would ever reconsider going back to him after what he had done and after I told him about my reaction, my lawyer didn't seem so pleased.

"-that was not so wise of you Miss Kagome." He replied, his eyes staring right into mine. I took a long sip of my drink before questioning his statement.

He smirked, putting his glass aside, concentrating fully on our conversation.

"-if you really want to destroy your ex husband Madame you should make him come near you, you should let him almost have what he wants and then you should refuse him. Play him; manipulate him and that other man in order to get what you want. Do not manipulate only one person when you can manipulate two."

I furrowed my eyebrows, not quite understanding his point.

"-Inuyasha is not easily manipulated. We should not underestimate him."

His smirk only grew larger, his eyes glistening with malice. I smiled as well, wanting to know what evil he was planning against my ex-husband.

"-can I speak freely Madame?" He asked, his voice lower than usual. I nodded, never breaking eye contact with him.

"-do you want me to advice you on the best way to make your ex-husband pay?

-I would be grateful." I immediately answered, my own smirk curling my lips upward. And as he told me what he thought would be the best, I couldn't help but agree. That was after all, the most inhumane plan, simply perfect.

* * *

I didn't feel like going to work. I just wanted to remain home. I didn't call any of my female companions. Even physical pleasure was too much for me right now. I needed her, from the moment I saw her again my heart burned with the intensity of a million fires. But I had my dignity. She had insulted me in the worst possible ways and I would hold my distance from now on. Yes, I would do that, I thought as I emptied my drink. How much did I have? I couldn't really tell by now but hey, who was counting?

A knock on my door startled me. I was in a very bad mood so I called the servants to open the door. As I was laying on my couch, one of them entered and I could see the shock on his face.

"-what's the matter? Who's that?" I questioned almost angrily. He seemed really shocked which made me wonder if the police was at my door. Maybe, everything was possible in my stupid life.

"-someone wants to see you sir." He finally replied.

I rolled my eyes and collapsed on the couch again.

"-tell that person that I am resting and that I cannot see him now."

And that's when her voice came from behind me, making me freeze in my spot.

"-Even if I came to apologize?" her sweet tender voice said. As on cue, the servant excused himself, leaving me alone with my ex-wife. I turned around, coming face to face with her and the harsh words that I was planning to throw at her died in my throat when my eyes landed on her.

I gulped as I watched her watching me, a small smile gracing her features. What did she think she was doing? Coming to my apartment dressed in a poor excuse of a yellow dress that left nothing to the imagination, her long black hair tied up in a ponytail.

Her smile grew as she felt my eyes on her. She turned around and made her way towards the door she came in form, closing it.

"-what are you doing in my apartment?" I questioned, sitting back on my sofa and not inviting her to join me. I was disrespecting her the same way she disrespected me last night.

"-can I have a seat?" her sweet voice asked in an inaudible murmur.

"-Say what you have to say quickly." I cut her off, my eyes staring directly into hers

"-you are not acting like a gentleman at all." She countered, her eyes betraying her anger while her face remained impassive, a deadly combination. A beautiful one.

"-you should not be shocked. I am just a bastard; I wouldn't have a sense of manners now would I?"

Silence stretched between us as we both examined each other carefully.

* * *

I was trying my best to look as fragile and docile as I could but I could feel that he was reading through my masked emotions. I frowned as he continued to stare right into my eyes. This won't do. I had to have him like puddle under my hands. I had to own him; I had to make him want me so much that he would end up ruining himself in the process. I would play him as well as Kouga to get my revenge.

Seeing that this was getting us nowhere, I decided to use the only weakness he had. I looked away from him and put my hand on my face, concealing it from him.

"-I am sorry." I whispered, willing tears to form in my eyes. I could feel him stiffen as I started crying in the middle of his living room. My ex-husband was maybe a monster and an animal, but during our three years of marriage, there was something that he could not handle: and that was my tears.

"-Hey, are you crying?" I could hear the concern in his voice as he slowly approached me. When I was sure that he was in my reach, I threw myself at him, fisting my hands in his shirt and sobbing on his chest.

"-I am sorry Inuyasha, I am so sorry…"

I heard his gasp and his sharp intake o breath and I smiled secretly against his shoulder. Good, the monster was affected. Maybe because he lusted after me, now that he thought that he couldn't have me. My smirk grew even bigger when I felt his strong arms envelop me, bringing me as close as possible while he buried his nose in my hair.

How pathetic, I thought as he inhaled deeply. How stupid was he to believe my redemption. I was about to pull away when I felt his lips move against my neck, murmuring my name in the process.

"-Kaggie…" he finally murmured as his face moved towards mine and then I smelt it, the undistinguishable smell of alcohol. He was drunk. That was the best time to take profit of the situation. I slowly guided him towards the sofa, slightly pushing him until he fell seated, and his eyes glazing over with lust as he stared at me.

I gulped, feeling my body react to his look. Was I ready to do that? Would I be able to do that? Determined not to fail, I smiled down at him, my hands moving up to my hair, slowly liberating my hair, letting it fall down my shoulders.

"-can I have a seat?" I murmured in the now very quite living room. He nodded and closed his eyes when I moved on his lap, parting my legs until I was straddling him, my dress hitching up to my thighs. My fingers slowly caressed his face, my lips moving dangerously close to his.

His eyes shot open, looking at me questionably, but he was too dazed to understand what was going on.

"-Kagome?" He murmured his voice weak. I was almost fooled by him, almost.

"-I am so sorry Inuyasha…" I whispered in his ear, my hands going through his hair. How I loved his hair, so soft and yet so masculine. "Let me take care of you."

"-go away, I know what you're doing." He suddenly murmured, his eyes almost glassy. "Just go and never return."

I felt hurt, I really did but my face did not show it, instead my smirk grew even louder as my lips tenderly touched his. He jolted back in denial, his shock making him fall on his back on the sofa, taking me down with him. I fell hard on top of him and bit my lip, suppressing the dangerous moan that almost slipped out when my body came in direct contact with his.

"-Kaggie…" he whispered, his honey eyes staring into mine, his hands coming up to keep me as much away as possible. "You need to go, you don't know what you are doing."

I smirked down at him. He was too dazed by now.

"-and what is that?" I murmured seductively, expertly rubbing myself against the small bulge that was forming in his jeans. I knew his body too well, I knew what he liked, what he disliked and I was ready to use that all against him.

He hissed, his hands holding me now painfully but I didn't care as I rubbed myself against him again, this time my own head falling back and my eyes snapping close by the delicious friction. Heat pooled between my legs as I lost control over my body. I rocked back and forth against him, feeling him harden as he hissed my name under his breath.

I forced my eyes open and looked down at him as he tried with all his restraint to ignore his instincts. No, that won't do, he had to give up, and he had to give in.

I deliberately slowed my rocking against him, making us both uncomfortable but I hid it well.

"-I want you…" I whispered, my hands slowly unbuttoning my dress, making sure to give him a show. "And I know that you want me too baby don't you? From the instant you saw me in that party. You crave for me as I crave for you don't you?" I slowly parted my dress enough to show him my red satiny bra. "This belongs to you Inuyasha, all of this; my body is yours, please, don't make me wait". And that's when his hands that were still holding me away pulled me to him. I gasped my eyes going wide as I found myself suddenly looking up at him. The ache that had built up turned to a dreadful throbbing that made me temporarily insane.

"-I love you…" I admitted, although it was not part of my plan.

* * *

I tried, I desperately tried to understand what she was doing, to resist her, to push her away but I couldn't, I just couldn't…seeing her like that, after all those nights of yearning, ready for me, desperate for my touch as I was desperate for hers put an end to all my questions: I didn't care if it was a trick, a dream, a nightmare or just a joke of my drunk imagination. I needed her; I needed to be with her…

I pinned her to the ground, my eyes never leaving hers, my breaths coming in short pants. My wife, she was my wife and I had every right to have her. And then she said she loved me and every bit of my sanity went away. I was now under her mercy and she was under mine.

"-I want you." I whispered and noted how her eyes went wide for a few seconds before she hid it. "So much, I love you, I missed you…" I murmured.

Slowly, my hands touched her exposed shoulders as her big eyes watched me with lust, with desire, with want. I could not last longer. My lips descended to her collarbone and she gasped in shock, her hands going through my hair as I sucked greedily at the skin there, all the way my hands busy in removing her dress. She hung to me like I was her last line of survival, like in our special nights when she refused to let go of me, and I hung back.

Her legs immediately wrapped around me, while my mouth moved downward to her chest. She whimpered and I smiled against her skin, knowing that she knew what I was going to do. My hands immediately pushed her bra down and I stopped for a second admiring the sight in front of me.

"-you're mine…" I stated, her eyes glued to her marvelous curves, "mine to touch" I continued while my hands cupped both of her breasts, making her head fall back. My fingers rubbed the nipples until they stood for attention. I closed my eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by the site of her, by the feel of her…"mine to taste" I continued before my mouth made quick work of capturing one of her mounds, sucking and nipping at it. She bucked against me, her whimpers growing to load moans as her hands tried desperately to move my head away from her chest.

"-Inuyasha…" she begged, her body moving under mine.

She was still as sensitive as she was before, I noted but I was ready to explore that theory further more. My other hand went to the neglected twin which I fondled while sucking on the other one. She moaned loudly, bucking against me again and again. I closed my eyes, enjoying what she had to give me. My hand carefully caught her nipple, rolling it between my fingers until it became raw.

"-ohhh" she cried out, her legs tightening around me.

She cried in protest to my tormenting touch and I finally let go, immediately missing her taste. I looked at her eyes that were now as dark as night. I shivered at the look she gave me. I needed her so much…

* * *

I cried again and again as his mouth circled my nipple, sucking it to the point where I would explode. My legs tightened around him, begging him to give me what I needed. I couldn't handle the pressure that I was feeling down there. His fingers playfully rolled my twin as he toyed with my breasts as he pleased. I couldn't handle this. It was supposed to be a simple seduction plan. I was supposed to fuck him and then let go but my body was in heaven.

He suddenly ceased his movements, his eyes staring directly into mine. The raw intensity I saw there made me shiver. Slowly, his body moved up mine, all the way taking my dress off me.

My eyes suddenly shot completely open as I propped myself on my elbows and rolled on top of him. He was still in shock when I stared at him from above, my breasts clear for him to see.

He made quick work of removing his pants and was about to roll me again when I positioned myself on top of him and let gravity take its effect. We both cried out when we were joined. He made a move to collect me with his arms but I pushed him as I started rocking on top of him, slowly, my eyes never leaving his.

He took a deep breath, his eyes closing before opening again, his free hands gripping my breasts, squeezing tightly. I bit my bottom lip, feeling myself on the verge of breaking. One year, one year of torment without him next to me, on top of me, inside of me.

"-I love you, love you, love you…" he whispered in my ear as I rocked myself around him, my eyes wide with the pleasure he invoked in me.

His fingers did quick work of tugging and twisting my nipples until I couldn't take it any longer.

"-Damn you… I missed you…mine" he panted and gasped as I watched him with half lidded eyes.

He then attacked my chest with his mouth again and I cried out as I felt my nipple being engulfed in his mouth again. I tugged at his hair, gasping for breath as he sucked like a starve man. My eyes fell close, as I was overwhelmed by his presence.

I could not take it any longer…

I collapsed on top of him, not able to finish what I had started.

I gasped and held on tight to him when he thrust up, burying himself so deep inside of me before pulling almost all the way and then plunging again and again and again.

My lips caught his neck, kissing the flesh there as he drove himself inside of me repeatedly until all I knew was that he owned me.

* * *

He stared at me as I got dressed silently. I didn't even wonder why none of the servants came looking for the reason of the strange noises we made. They were probably used to that by now. An undesirable wave of jealousy shot through me but I immediately pushed it away as I finished dressing and tied my hair again in a ponytail.

"-I want to see you again tomorrow." His masculine voice came from behind me.

"-Tomorrow I am busy." I cut him off without even looking at him.

"-then the day after." He almost begged. Of course, now that I was not his wife anymore, he wanted me again.

"-I'll see what I can do." I replied before moving towards the door, however, I found myself pulled towards a hard chest and then my lips were captured in a heated kiss. I closed my eyes, enjoying his attention to me. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to invade me once again. He explored everything he wanted while his hands fisted in my hair, tugging at it.

"-I need to go…" I whispered as I felt his hands wander inside my dress and push my bra away, playing with my breasts as he pleased. His dazed eyes caught mine as I grabbed his forearms, too weak to even react.

"-stay the night." He murmured as one of his hands left my dress only to cup me between my legs. I hissed loudly, my head falling on his shoulder as his finger entered me, slowly rotating inside of me.

"-no…" I whispered but he didn't care. He added two more fingers and soon I lost control over my body as I rode his hand. His mouth covered mine; keeping all the sounds in while his thumbs tugged my nipple until I was sure it would bruise. Never was he so rough with me, so sexual.

"-You're mine…" he stated in my ear, his voice heavy with lust before I fell against him.

I finally detached myself from him and looked at him.

"- I have to go right now.

-I love you." He whispered in a tender voice, his honey eyes staring directly at me with such passion. "Kagome."

My heart beat inside my chest so violently as if trying to warn him from the danger I was.

"-I need to go." I simply stated before getting away from him.

I went straight to my villa, straight to my bedroom and straight to my bed and straight to the bathroom. I opened the hot water and stepped inside after discarding my cloths. I spent hours under the shower, washing his trace from my body. I could still feel him, smell him and that won't do…

I was not falling for the man I hated above all; I was not going to let my stupid heart guilt me into backing away. I remembered the night I went into my room and found him naked in bed and in his arms she was. I would never forgive him.

What happened with us was just physical, just physical, nothing else.

* * *

I couldn't help but keep smiling. Somehow, she had managed to forgive me, to be able to return to me and we made love for the first time in one year. How I missed her body, her scent, her eyes, her face, her, all of her.

I smiled again as I lay in my bed, totally spent up. I had explored every single inch of her. She belonged to me, and to no one but me.

My smile widened even more if possible.

My cell phone rang. I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. It was weird, having a private number calling me in such a late hour at night.

I answered and waited for a few seconds for a reply. When it didn't come, I got impatient.

"-If you won't say who you are, then I will simply hang up." I stated as calmly as I could. I hated prank calls.

A strange voice came from the other side of the line.

"-Is this Mr. Inuyasha Taisho?

-yes." I answered, my brows furrowing together in concern. Was something wrong? Did anyone get hurt? "Who are you?

-your ex-wife is meeting someone in the Casablanca Hotel tomorrow at 9 pm in the room L602. If I were you, I would have a quick look."

My eyes widened and I felt my blood freeze in my veins.

"-who the hell do you think you are…" I started yelling but he had already hung up. I tossed my phone aside and collapsed on my pillow, staring at the ceiling.

Kagome would never play me like that but again…

Doubt rose in me and before I knew it I was already picturing her with another man. I took a deep breath, but nothing was able to calm me. Tomorrow, I was going to that address. I had to make sure that my heart would not be betrayed.

* * *

"-Are you sure that this is a good idea Naraku?" I asked as I paced my office. My lawyer smiled and nodded.

"-of course, you should meet with this Kouga guy, but if you meet him here, your ex-husband would find out, so why not the hotel?"

I rolled my eyes.

"-you make it seem as if Inuyasha was watching me all the time. He wouldn't even know that Kouga came over. And then what would Kouga think if I gave him an appointment in a hotel room?"

Naraku shrugged and stared at me with indifference. I was starting to get really sick of him.

"-well, you two are going to do something that is not proper after all so you don't have to act so shyly about it Miss Kagome. And the hotel room will at least make sure that our plans would be safe."

I paced again and again, trying to determine the source of my discomfort. Maybe it was the idea of sleeping with Kouga after my hot night with Inuyasha. But it wouldn't matter. Inuyasha had to pay for destroying and using me while I was still innocent.

"-fine! What room are we going to be in?"

He smiled in almost victory.

"-it will be Room L602."


	3. Betrayal

**My exhusband**

_**Chapter3: Betrayal**_

I sat in the hotel room, anxiously waiting his arrival. However, my head couldn't stop the flow of thoughts that were harassing me. Was I doing the right thing? Would I really go to the extreme of selling my body for revenge? Would I?

I took a deep breath, my eyes glued on the door. Yes, I could. I wanted revenge, I needed revenge. For a whole year, all what I could think of was the moment I would strip my ex-husband from everything he has, from everything that really mattered for him: his ridiculously small fortune, his company, his pride, and perhaps, with a little bit of luck, his traitorous heart.

Those ideas brought a smile on my face. Yes, I would do that and I would feel no remorse as he didn't feel any when he shared our bed with another woman. But I knew him too well, I knew that even though he didn't love me and even though he only wanted me for my fortune, he was unwilling to share me with another man.

I laughed this time, my eyes moving towards the mirror that stood just in front of me. What would he say when he eventually knows that I was more than willing to sleep with his future business partner? What would he say when he knew that only a day after he thought he had me controlled I was in the bed of another? Brilliant, Naraku was brilliant to come up with that idea. I knew that he would be useful, I just knew it.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the knocking on the door. He was there, Kouga was there. I got up and checked myself in the mirror once again. I had my hair falling down my shoulders, little make up was applied to my face and my robe was almost hanging loosely on my body. I smiled in satisfaction before I moved and opened the door.

"-Kouga, nice to see you again." I smiled seductively while giving him enough room to come in before I closed the door behind us.

Once inside, he sat on the chair facing the bed and looked at me, his eyes roaming my body freely. I leaned on the door, my eyes glued to his wandering ones. He looked handsome, that I couldn't deny. Of course he would, he was one of the city's main playboys, just like Inuyasha when I first met him.

"-seeing you is my pleasure." He whispered back, lust underlying his tone. Silence stretched between us as I moved towards the bed and sat on the edge of it, crossing my legs together.

"-Do you want a drink?" I suddenly asked, my hand absently playing with my hair while I slowly wetted my lips with my tongue, his eyes immediately following the provocative movement.

"-No." He answered, still staring at me. We stayed silent for a few seconds before I gathered my courage to do what I have never done before, the step that would prove to be essential for my revenge.

"-why don't you come and sit next to me?" I asked, slowly petting the spot on the bed just beside me. His eyes widened for a few seconds before he got up and took that same seat, his shoulders touching mine.

"-You play dangerous games Madame…" He whispered in the silence. Good, he knew then that I was married before. But did he know to whom? My mental question did not remain unanswered for long.

"-at the party, I envied Taisho." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath caressing my skin. He was definitely experienced enough, my head noted as I felt his hand settle on my knee, squeezing it gently.

I gulped, too nervous but not showing it at all. It was time for me to grow up, to accept the touch of a man other than that animal.

"-why?" I whispered back, turning my head towards him. His blue eyes searched mine as if he was wondering about my true intentions. I kept my gaze cold, locked…

"-because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." He declared, his hand moving up to cup my cheek tenderly. My eyes widened for a moment as my heart wrestled with my mind, begging it to dislodge his hand from my person, but I remained impassive to my heart's request.

"-you flatter me." I declared, my eyes never leaving his. "But you are something else. I want you…"

I could hear his breathing get more labored as his hands roughly gripped my shoulders, dragging him on his lap. I resisted the urge to scream as his hands held me against his muscular chest, his lips inches away from mine.

"-why do I feel that you are toying with me since that night?" he whispered against my lips. "Why do I feel that you knew that I would be so desperate in such a short time? Do not play with me Madame, because if I want something than I will have it…"

I smiled, my eyes searching his blue ones. Yes, I could see the desperation in his voice; I could feel his body reacting to me. I enticed that man in every possible way and I would be damned if I did not take full advantage of my effect over him.

"-Is it my body that you desire?" I asked, my hand moving towards his white shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. He closed his eyes, his answer coming in a small whine of despair.

"-oh yes, I didn't sleep since I saw you, I couldn't, I desired you so much, I never wait, I always have what I want…"

I laughed, the sound coming strange even to my ears. When did I become so cruel? When did I start to use myself? But those questions remained unanswered when I slowly pushed him on the bed, crawling on top of him.

"-Then let me help you…" I declared, my lips pressing against his collarbone, before moving up, "let me relieve you from your desire, it would just be one time, nothing else." I mumbled as my kisses trailed to his jaw.

His hand suddenly gripped my forearms and before I knew it he had rolled us, his body pressing down on mine, nearly crushing me. My heart screamed for me to push him away, to go back to the man my heart loved but I ignored his protests. My heart was weak and I would not fall for such weaknesses.

"-Inuyasha is such a fool…" he whispered, his lips colliding forcefully with my neck, placing wet hot kisses on the exposed skin. I closed my eyes, trying to picture my husband's touch on me, not his, but I failed miserably.

I nearly whimpered when he parted his lips, his mouth sucking greedily on the side of my neck while his hands cupped my breasts from the fabric of my robe, squeezing tightly.

I closed my eyes tightly, trying as much as I could to shut myself out from what was happening, trying to think of the man who I wanted to hurt more than anything.

I lay there on the bed as his hands left my breasts and slowly untied the sash of my robe, parting it away from my body, opening me to his lustful gaze. His mouth left my skin as he looked at me, his breath coming in short pants, the evidence of his arousal rubbing against my thigh. And that's when I hated myself, that's when I almost crashed but I held myself together, it was just physical, nothing else, just physical.

"-beautiful…can I touch you Madame?" he whispered. I nodded slowly as I felt his hands cup my now naked breasts slowly before caressing the underside. How was it possible that the same touch initiated form my husband would have set me on fire while Kouga's touch was disgusting me to the point of making me almost cry?

"-can I taste you?" he asked and before waiting my reply, his mouth attacked my chest, pulling one hard nipple in his mouth, sucking on it while his other hand moved downwards. I bit my bottom lip, trying to block out the sound of his sucking coupled with his moans. I needed my husband, I needed him to come and save me from the situation I was in, I needed his touch to clean Kouga's touch, I needed his mouth to taste me, and no one else's.

My eyes widened when I felt his hand cup me between my legs before he moaned loudly, slowly trying to part my thighs. My hands immediately flew to his face as I forced him to stop his assault on my body and look at me.

I gulped, as I watched his lust filled eyes, trying to find the best excuse for my behavior. I finally smiled, even if my smile seemed weak.

"-you can only touch what I allow you to touch." I murmured, my voice cold but seductive. "You have to earn what you desire." I finally finished, my smile never faltering.

His eyes darkened for a few seconds before he roughly pushed me on the bed, his hand forcing both of my wrists above my head. I was hoping that he would stop but his next sentence made my heart almost shatter.

"-then let me enjoy what I have earned." He whispered as his mouth covered mine, his hands returning to my chest, toying with my nipples until they hardened painfully. I closed my eyes as he grinded against me, moaning incoherently.

My heart beat loudly in my chest and I was about to scream at him to let me go when we heard knocking on the door.

My eyes flew open but Kouga decided to ignore it as his tongue parted my lips and delved in my mouth, roaming my hot cavern as he pleased. His kiss grew more intense as did the knocking. I finally dislodged him away from me, panting heavily as my hands did a quick job of tying my robe together.

"-someone is knocking…" I murmured, not even looking at him. "Could you please…it could be my brother." I explained, just wanting him to leave me alone. I heard him shift behind me on the bed as he made his way towards the bathroom. Once he was out of sight I rose and opened the door.

My eyes widened as I saw my ex-husband in person standing coolly at the other side. My heart lurched from my chest as I felt the sting of betrayal rush through my body. I had betrayed him, I couldn't help but think.

However, whatever turmoil I was in did not show as I held my robe more steadily around me, my eyes staring coldly into his.

"-what are you doing here?" I asked him, still glaring. His eyes quickly roamed my figure before settling on my face again.

"-you look like hell." he commented dryly. I gulped, suddenly nervous as I quickly smoothed my hair with my hands.

"-who told you that I would be here?" I replied coldly, my eyes never leaving his golden ones. How handsome he was, how much I craved his touch. I cleared my throat, willing those ideas away. I was surprised when he pushed me in, making his way inside the room and then closing the door behind him, his eyes never leaving mine, however, the cold look was replaced with a heated look that made me weak in the knees.

"-I have my resources." He whispered, moving closer to me as I moved away. I knew that Kouga was hearing us and the situation was not so pleasing.

"-Please leave." I ordered him as he cornered me against the wall, his body caging me. I yelped when his hand gripped my arm, drawing me close until his lips were against my ear. I closed my eyes, his touch drugging me, sending me in my own fantasy.

"-I know that he is here, probably in the bathroom." He whispered. My eyes snapped open, my heart beating painfully.

"-what are you talking about, there…" I started weakly but another painful yank on my arm made me shut up.

"-Kouga, I know that you were fucking him right here, right now…and I know that if I raise my voice he'll be able to hear us perfectly…"

I gulped, my eyes staring in the mirror at our reflection. How was he able to know? How? What was I supposed to do?

"-last night didn't mean anything Taisho…" I started but his grip tightened painfully making me whine.

"-Before you married me, you used to be the shiest virgin I had ever met. Don't think you are different right now! You are just the same inexperienced girl in my eyes." He whispered heatedly making my knees almost buckle under me. "If you want to be a whore than I can treat like one…"

I pushed him away, my eyes glazed with anger. How dare he assume that he still controlled me? I opened my mouth to retort but his smile immediately silenced me. What was he up to? Why was he smiling?

"-say anything and I will tell Kouga about our little rendezvous yesterday."

My jaw fell open. Inuyasha had never blackmailed me before. How dare he? I knew that he was a traitor nut I never imagined that he would sink to such levels! My eyes narrowed as I tried to escape what was happening.

He slowly approached me, his hands cupping my face, forcing me to look at him.

"-make him go, I'll only wait three minutes." He said before leaving.

Once he was out, I immediately opened the bathroom door, coming face to face with a very angry Kouga.

"-what was that all about?" he yelled, glaring at me. "Was that your ex-husband? Did you hide me in the bathroom to talk with your ex-husband?"

I put my hands around his arm, my lips pressing against his jaw, effectively silencing him.

"-he just wanted to talk about business. See, he left?"

I felt his body calm as his hands wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer to him but I snatched myself away from his hold, smiling at him.

"-I am sorry Kouga, but his arrival just ruined the mood you know? Why don't we continue this tomorrow? My place?" I asked guiding him towards the door.

His blue eyes settled on mine before he gripped my hand, placing a delicate kiss on it. I hated his kisses; they left me as cold as snow.

"-I'll be waiting tomorrow." He said before going away.

* * *

My body boiled with rage as I saw that man leave the room, looking satisfied after having a good time with my wife. I bit my bottom lip, drawing blood. I would never forgive her for what she had done, never.

I waited for a few minutes, making sure that he indeed left before knocking on her door again. As soon as she opened the door I pushed her inside, again locking the door behind me. She started to talk but I was too angry to care. My hand collided with her cheek, effectively turning her head to the other side.

She clutched her cheek, her eyes wide in disbelief. Never have I ever raised or threatened to raise my hand on her. But today was different, today she had killed me, and I would never forgive such a traitor. She had given her body to another man after giving me false hopes, after making me fall again in her charms.

"-you'll pay for that, I swear." I vowed glaring down at her.

Her eyes stared at me in disbelief as if she was seeing me for the first time.

"-And why would I pay for that?" she finally answered, her voice steady as if I did not just slap her hard across her face. My rage only seemed to grow in front of her insolence. "I am not your wife anymore remember? I can have a good time too." She smiled, as if daring me.

I closed my eyes, willing my rage to go away; however, it only seemed to be vain.

"-You are such a whore." I finally whispered. My eyes snapped open when I heard her laugh resonate in the room.

"-A whore? Me?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, still staring at me without any trace of shame in her eyes. "Why? Sleeping with Kouga makes me a whore? You're ridiculous Inuyasha, I am a free, grown up, very wealthy, young woman, and I am going to use all these qualities to the maximum." She continued smiling at me; however, her eyes reflected the malice that had grown to be a part of her. "Deal with that honey." She concluded.

I stood there in silence, despair slowly sinking into my soul. She had indeed changed. She was not the woman I loved anymore. No, she was the opposite, the opposite of what I thought. I took a deep breath.

"-you are right." I answered and her eyes flew to mine in surprise. "I just thought that we could be together again, I see that you are bitterer than what I had assumed. Just forget it…I won't disturb you anymore."

I turned towards the door, my heart heavy but determined. She was not Kagome anymore; she had become a creature of darkness, a woman who enjoyed physical pleasure. I longed for the shy girl I married, for the girl who made my life heaven. I longed for my wife, and only for my wife. I was just opening the door when I heard her voice calling my name. I froze in my place, my hand still on the doorknob.

However, she did not say anything. I waited for her to give me a reason to fight for her, to give me a clue that deep down, Kagome was still there, and Kagome still loved me as I loved her.

"-just don't tell Kouga about us." She simply said. I didn't turn around to see her, I didn't even reply. She was dead to me. I simply slammed the door shut and decided to move on. My wife existed no more.

* * *

I went to my company for the first time in years, my eyes full of determination, my heart beating loudly in my chest. As soon as I opened my office door, I found Naraku sitting on my chair in the middle of a phone call. As soon as he spotted me, he hung up and with a smile got up to greet me.

In a few seconds, I was by his side and with a force I didn't know I possessed I slapped him hard across the cheek. His eyes widened and a look of pure veil that didn't scare me at all displayed on his features.

"-this is what you deserve." I panted, my anger leaving me breathless. He stayed rooted in place, his eyes still wide but now staring at me.

I slapped him again, but this time he didn't flinch. He just remained as cold as ever.

"-get the hell out of my company! You are fired!" I yelled again and without a second thought I grabbed the phone and called the security to my office.

"-what's going on?" he finally managed to say in his shock. My eyes narrowed in absolute rage as I pushed him away from the desk towards the open door where employees had already gathered.

"-you called him didn't you? Didn't you?" I yelled, pushing him with all my might towards the door. "You asshole, I am going to make you pay! You told him! You wanted him to see me with Kouga! "

He caught my hands with his stronger one, glaring at me.

"-I did what you wanted! You wanted to break him! What's wrong with you now! You backed up?" he yelled in return. I glared at him, not knowing how to answer.

How was I supposed to explain to him that I loved the man that I hated? How was I supposed to explain to him that I was ready to die than to see the look that Inuyasha gave me before storming out of my room? How was I supposed to tell him that deep down I hoped that maybe this revenge will help me reconciliate with my husband? How?

"-it was my decision to make, not yours." I murmured darkly. "You ruined everything. I shouldn't have listened to you! You ruined everything!" I nearly screamed. Naraku suddenly moved to the door, closing it before he returned towards me, looking at me tenderly.

"-I am sorry, I just wanted to help you with your revenge." He whispered and I could feel the sincerity in his apology. "If I knew that it would have bothered you so much, I would have never done it. I swear, from now on, I will only do what you want me to do."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"-I just never wanted Inuyasha to see me in that position." Io admitted my weakness, not able to hold it in any longer.

"-do you still love him?" Naraku asked, his eyes searching mine for the truth. I nodded, looking away, feeling suddenly exposed in front of this man.

"-maybe he has changed, you didn't see the way he looked at me, and he was so sad, I think…"

I stopped talking when I saw Naraku reach inside his jacket and give me a closed envelope.

"-you think he has changed?" he asked, his eyes never leaving mine. "Then I would tell you that you are strongly mistaking Miss Kagome. In fact, tonight, he has a date with one of his many girlfriends in this club. If I were you, I would go and check it myself."

My heart was heavy as I grabbed the envelope and opened it. Inside, I saw pictures that made my hear go numb and my blood boil in my veins.

"-I took the liberty to watch him during these final months." My lawyer explained as I saw the pictures of my husband in bed with a beautiful blonde girl, in positions that made me want to puke. "Because I know him Miss Kagome, and I knew that he would be able to convince you of his good intentions. Look at him; look at him, what he is doing is a shame. She's so young, maybe twenty, maybe less who knows, and so very beautiful."

I took a deep breath, willing myself to calm but my hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"-he doesn't love you, he never did. He is a physical man, and even now, you cannot offer him what those women can. These women do not respect their bodies, they allow him to use and dispose of them. You are only utile because you have enough money to sustain his projects. That's why he married you from the first place."

I let the pictures fall from my hand as my eyes returned to their coldness. He almost fooled me again. I was so lucky that Naraku was there to guide me through this.

I heard the security enter the office, asking me what I wanted them for. Without moving, I ordered them to go. Naraku sat beside me, his eyes still glued on some pictures that he had collected from the floor.

"-I even heard that he had some relationships with married women. What a disgrace. And he goes to these parties where everything is allowed. He spends enormous amounts of money in one night! And there is more…"

I closed my eyes, tears rolling down my cheeks. I was an idiot to hope that he would love me now. I was such an idiot. I stopped hearing Naraku long ago, my mind lost in its own misery. My heart died again.


End file.
